1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a fuel preprocess system for coal combustion boiler.
2. Background Art
In general, biomass or refuse-derived fuel is mainly used in a fluidized bed combustor and a stoker incinerator, which are relatively little affected by the size of fuel particles and the phase change, and is used to produce steam and electricity by use of the generated heat. These boilers, however, have relatively low reaction temperatures and thus have a relatively lower conversion than coal combustion boilers, and have a low boiler efficiency because of their small capacities.
Accordingly, there have been a number of efforts to burn the biomass or refuse-derived fuel in the coal combustion boiler. However, in order to burn the above kinds of fuel completely or mixed with another kind of fuel in the conventional coal combustion boiler without replacing the pulverizer or burner, not only does the fuel supply equipment (transfer and storage equipment) need to be drastically modified, but the conventional pulverizer needs to be overdriven, thereby lowering the stability of the entire facility. Therefore, pulverizers and burners for biomass and refuse-derived fuel have been newly developed. However, in applying a new pulverizer, a preprocess, such as drying, is needed in case the fuel contains a large amount of hemi-cellulose or moisture, making it difficult to apply the conventional system.